


Take

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas teaches Dean to learn how to take what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

Take.

It's not a concept Dean's familiar with, really, at least, not taking for himself.

Sure, he's committed numerous acts of fraud, hustled thousands of dollars in bars, and never let it be said that he'd pass up an opportunity for sex. These, he tells himself, are for The Cause. The great big Cause that is ridding humanity of monsters one bad a time. Necessity. Something to help with the job, or at least take his mind off of it for the night, so he wasn't quite so jaded by the morning.

But the act of wanting. Needing. And taking something, just for himself, was something he has never allowed.

But it's something he's learning to do now. Even if it embarrasses him and forces him to give in to his 'weaknesses'. Even if it means admitting that there's something that he needs, and wants, to take.

The first night he'd taken what he's told is rightfully his, he'd expected to be smited out of existence.

But when he'd finally broke through the walls he'd put up, he didn't seem able to stop himself. Cas arrived with that faint ruffling sound and those soul staring eyes, and he'd just...broke. He'd leapt up from his bed and walked towards Cas, not stopping when they were chest to chest. He kept pushing, and pushing; Cas gave, and stepped back, back, back against the wall, where they came to a juddering stop. And Dean took. Oh, how he took. His mouth ground down on Cas', hard, clashing teeth and dirty tongues. His fingers found Cas' temples and none-too-gently threaded up through his hair, pulling it, running through it, digging into his skull.

Cas hadn't even paused, merely opened his mouth to meet Dean's as though this was something they had done a thousand times before. He looped his arms around Dean's waist, gripping one hand with the other, as Dean's hands stroked down his face and curled into the lapels of his trenchcoat. His knuckles were white with grip, and he leaned in heavily, nothing gentle about anything he was doing.

He reached one hand up to Cas' jaw, angling it so that he could bite down, hard, on his bottom lip, before licking over the wound and into his mouth. Even his tongue was relentless, chasing, swirling, demanding every attention that Cas could give him.

Eventually, he stopped, eyes falling to Cas' flushed mouth and resting their foreheads together whilst he caught his breath.

Cas said nothing, just watched with that endless stare that made Dean both fear and hope.

A moment passed.

Another.

“You left me, Cas. Again. You blew out of that bar and you just left. You just...left.” His voice broke, every word emphasised with a tighter grip. “Why do you keep leaving me?”

Cas frowned slightly. “You were uninjured. You no longer needed my help.”

“But you were injured, Cas. You were. I thought you were...” Dean couldn't finish the words as a sob took over his throat. All those words, all those feelings that pushed up against his teeth and threatened to reveal truths he was still biting down on came tumbling out.

“I needed you, Cas. Not your help. Not fixing. Just you. I can't keep doing this, man. I can't keep wondering if you're out there. If you're hurt. I can't. You can't keep leaving me.”

More emphasising, more clenched fists, more unbroken eye contact.

“Say something, Cas!”

Cas pursed his lips and huffed a little breath, as though weighing his words.

“Dean. You should... you should ask me to stay. If you want me to stay, then you should ask me to stay.”

Dean's grip loosened in uncertainty. “And you'll stay? Simple as that?”

“When I can. When you want me to, yes.”

This isn't enough for Dean. He shakes his head once, twice. “But what about what you want, Cas? What do you want? And don't give me that crap about being an Angel and just living to serve.”

Dean swallowed uncomfortably, then whispered, “What do you want?”

The smallest of eyebrow lifts and a ghost of a smile crossed Cas' face. “Whilst I am not used to, as you say, wanting things, Dean, I would have thought by now my wants were clear to you.”

“Well they're not!”

Cas huffed again, moving his arms so that one pressed into the small of Dean's back, and the other cupped his jaw. Tilting his head up in something resembling defiance, he bluntly answered with a, “You,” before pulling Dean's face down to his and kissing him back.

There was nothing gentle between them then.

For an angel, Cas kissed like he was made of pure sin. Dean may have happily matched him kiss for kiss and bite for bite, and to say this wasn't one of his many fantasies coming to life would be a lie, but the surprise that this was real and actually happening was something his brain hadn't quite caught up with straightaway.

When they'd finally stopped and stepped back from each other, Cas had simply shrugged out of his jacket, thrown his tie to one side, and laid down on one side of the bed. Dean's heart did an irregular tango, yet he'd followed him, eyes never leaving Cas' as he laid by his side.

“Dean.” Cas reached a hand across to cup Dean's face again, then wrapped their hands together and laid them to rest between them. “You should tell me what you want.”

“You, Cas. I want you. All the time. All you can give me. I can't stop it.”

For the first time that evening, Cas smiled wide. “Then don't stop it. This,” he gestured, pulling their joined hands to his chest, “is yours for the taking. It always has been. You do not need to ask. Just take.”

Which is what he's doing now.

He closed his eyes in prayer, and not a moment later, Cas appeared. Standing expectantly at the foot of his bed, he watched. Dean swallowed, shakily reaching out a hand for Cas so that he could pull him closer. He rested his head against Cas' stomach and breathed him in, relaxing as Cas' arms looped around to pull him close.

“Just take, Dean.”

  
  



End file.
